TMI
by daff1994
Summary: When friends get together things happen and secrets come out
1. Intro

**Degrassi Fanfiction**

_This is my first story. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. _

_xx This story will have some mature moments and shouldn't be read by those who are offended by sexual scenarios or mild violence. Thank You! xx_

_To prevent copyright issues- I do not own the characters or their lives. The story is the only thing owned by me._

* * *

><p><strong>Preface:<strong>

Alli is dating Dave, Clare is dating Jake, Eli is dating Imogen, Adam is single, Drew is dating Katie, KC is dating Jenna and Marisol, KC and Jenna still have Ty. It is now summer after graduation. Other storylines will be explained in later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_**Setting:**__ Dave, Clare, Jake, Jenna, Ty, and Adam are all at the Torres house. The Torres parents aren't home. Drew is out with friends. _

_Dave: "_So… Why am I here and Alli isn't? I mean sure Adam we're friends but dude, this is just weird."

_Adam: "_Dude, I invited her but she is still weird about my parents. I think she's afraid they're going to call her a whore or something."

_There is a knock at the door. Adam goes to answer, finding a clearly tipsy Alli leaning against the wall laughing. Dave gets up at the sound of Alli's laughter, and walks up behind Adam. He looks down at Alli._

_Dave:_ "Damn, what happened to you?" _He reaches his hand out to Alli, who takes it, stands up, and stumbles into Dave's arms._

_Alli, who is slurring her words a little bit: "_I needed to get out of the house, so I went to this poker game… and well had a beer… or two." _She starts to laugh then sees the others sitting in the living room. _

"Oh hey guys!" _She stumbles into the living room and falls onto the couch between Clare and Jake. Clare and Jake share a quick look._

"Awe look at how cute you are." _She throws her arms around them._

_Clare:_ "You act like you've had more than two beers. Are you alright?"

_Dave: _"Alli, look at me! You promised no more gambling. I thought you had stopped after my dad busted that one. You know when you tried to gamble your summer scholarship away!" _Alli breaks down crying._

_Alli: _"I… I started playing again during the summer. Jake can you take me home please." _Clare looks at Alli then back at Jake. _

_Clare:_ "Jake, take her to my house. She can't go home like that. I'll go to. We can send her to my room and we can stay downstairs on my couch." _She winks and helps Jake bring Alli to his truck._

_As they start to walk outside they all let out a gasp. Jenna starts to get up, but Dave ushers her into the kitchen. Adam runs outside and shuts the door behind him. Ty, being the only one left in the living room crawls around and starts to cry. The front door flings back open as KC runs inside. _

_Adam: _"KC, don't!" KC looks up and laughs as Marisol walks in behind him and starts to play with baby Ty.

"KC! Jenna came back early from shopping with Katie, she is in the kitchen." _Marisol starts to run out, but Jenna walks out to calm Ty. Marisol and Jenna lock eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Comment please?<strong>


	2. Tears and Letters

_***Thank you for reading my last Chapter3**_

_****I do not own the characters**_

_*****Sorry it's been a while, thank you again for reading.**_

_Jenna: _"Hey, Hoe what do you think you're doing here?" _Jenna glares at Marisol. She walks up to KC and whispers in his ear. KC shakes his head. _

_Marisol: "_You know if you're gonna talk about me bitch, then don't tell my boyfr…" _Marisol was cut off by Jenna slapping KC. She started to cry and took Ty outside with her. KC stood there not knowing what to do. He then looks at Marisol and shakes his head again._

_KC: _"I can't believe you just said that. We are so over. I told you we would only work if you kept quiet," _KC walked toward Marisol and looked her straight in the eye. _"I never want to see you again." _Marisol ran out crying and KC fell on the couch. Adam couldn't help but say something._

_Adam: _"You know you just made two girl's cry because you're a jerk. Please leave my house and take your mistress with you. Jenna deserves to be around us, people who actually care about her," _Adam pointed to the door and KC left, taking a crying, angry Marisol with him. Adam brought Ty back inside and a sobbing Jenna followed. Jenna tried to hide her tears from Ty, because when Ty sees people cry, he cries._

_****Meanwhile****_

_Clare and Jake have taken Alli upstairs at Clare's. Clare and Jake are sitting downstairs in the living room making out. They barely know what to do with themselves anymore. They are crazy in love with each other but Clare's mother and Jake's father are to be married in December. An amazing Christmas present they called it but Clare and Jake both figured December for a different reason. Clare had found her mother's pregnancy test while she was taking out the trash. They would have a little sibling but how would they explain to their little brother or sister that it was okay for them to date. They had both decided to just not have to, their relationship had an expiration date… the end of the summer. _

_Jake: _"I love you Clare. I really don't want this to end,"_ Jake said in between kisses. Clare loved him too but she told him that she didn't want to say it because it made her want to be with him more. She just kissed him intensely and he knew she loved him back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Clare knew this knock, it was familiar to her for a reason. It was Eli's knock, but as she walked to the door it wasn't Eli's voice she heard. An unfamiliar girl's voice. _

_Mystery Voice: _"OH CLARE BEAR!"_ The voice rang through the house even through the closed door. Only Jenna called Clare that name, but it certainly wasn't Jenna out there. Who else would call her that she thought. As she opened the door she saw that creepy Clare-copycat, Imogen. Clare had forgotten that Alli had told her that Eli and Imogen were dating. _

_ Eli had a smile on his face, but did not speak. He just handed Clare a thick letter, sealed in an envelope that said 'Clare' in very intricate writing. It was clearly Imogen's handwriting. They smiled and turned to walk down the path. Imogen turned back and said _"Just read it,"_ before they both disappeared. Clare shut the door and turned to Jake with a confused look on her face. _

_Clare: _"They are so weird, but why did they write a letter?"_ Clare asked as she sat on Jake's lap. She kissed him and opened the envelope. The letter was 6 pages long. So Clare sat there silently and read the letter. Jake watched as tears started to stream down Clare's face. About half-way through page 3, she spoke, well screamed actually. _"It… It is Eli's su…sui…cide note. He is going to kill himself, tonight." _Jake covered his mouth and took the note from Clare. He told her to go upstairs to Alli and stay there. Clare, still so confused, cried and walked upstairs to Alli who was passed out on Clare's bed. Clare just lied there and cried. She heard Jake's truck pull out of the drive way and speed off. Clare who was still crying, dozed off from exhaustion._

_ Next thing she knew she woke up to a kiss. Without opening her eyes, she kissed back. She knew it was Jake from the taste of the gum he always chewed. She opened her eyes to darkness outside and Alli still passed out next to her. She thought for a moment then started to cry. It was night. Things ran through her head. Had Jake saved Eli, was Eli already dead, why didn't she read all the letter? She cried harder at the thought of a dead Eli. She looked at Jake's face hoping for some information. All she got from his expression was that something horrible happened because he looked sad. She didn't have the energy to speak. _

_Jake: _"Don't worry, he's not dead. He did however end up in the hospital. I came to bring you two with me. He asked to see me, but I thought you should come too. I need you. I think he needs you too," _Jake looked close to tears. So I got up and we grabbed Alli, who though groggy was awake._

_**Please comment **_


End file.
